


Mending

by lady_peony



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4318317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_peony/pseuds/lady_peony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His hand aches. This is not the worst he's ever felt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mending

"And this is?" 

Natori's wrist rolls with the grip of those fingers, unable to contest that unwavering pull. 

Bandages, splint and all, now in open air. His sleeve has slipped down to his elbow. 

"It shouldn't be a concern of yours." 

"A danger to one is a danger to all. Is it not?" 

The question itself is not unreasonable. He ignores the itch beneath the bandage on his cheek. 

"This? The only risk here is to my own skin." 

The cameras had come to a halt of course, others called to clean the glass. 

"It was human carelessness and nothing else." He smiles, blithely dismissive. It would be easier to pull away, if he was sure it wouldn't hurt. "I only came today for a payment owed." 

The appraising gaze moves up as the hand drops. With that movement, Natori's sleeve unfolds from the bend of his elbow, whispers down to his fingertips.

"In a hurry? There is still much that could be discussed."

"Send the details with Nanase-san if it's important. What interest would Matoba-sama have, after all, in the life of a Natori?"

He had come for payment today, had already received it. Its weight was secure in his pocket. He could go.

He can go.

"What interest, indeed?" The voice is very, very faint, almost swallowed up by the surrounding conversations.

The words twinge in his ear, in a way he didn't expect.

Natori turns his head, just slightly.

He sees his back, the long hair against it like a stroke of ink. Most crowded around him are masked; fewer go without. Their low words dart like swallows, too far to make out clearly. 

He is not looking at you at all.


End file.
